This invention relates to folding doors, and more particularly to means for sealing around the top and bottom edges of folding doors in their extended condition.
Folding doors of the general class of the present invention are well known and widely used for various purposes, especially for subdividing floor areas in buildings. When such doors are fully extended to subdivide and completely separate a given area into smaller subdivisions, the problem of insulating one subdivision relative to the other becomes particularly important. It is desirable to insulate them, as far as possible, against the transmission of air, heat, light, sound and the like.
In an effort to provide such insulation, it has been the practice heretofore to provide a vertical air seal at each of the end posts with respect to the door jambs or with respect to the end post of a cooperating door where two folding doors cooperate in closing a particular opening or doorway.
However, it also is desirable to provide insulation at the tops and bottoms of the doors, since the upper and lower edges of folding doors are normally spaced a small distance from the top of the doorway opening and from the floor. To meet this problem, flexible horizontally disposed sweep strips are customarily provided along both the upper and lower edges of the doors so that an air seal is also provided along these edges.
Such prior art sweep strips are formed from bands of flexible material which are stapled or sewn to the top and bottom edges of the door. Other designs include foam pads pressed against the structural surfaces adjacent the edges of the doors. Sweep strips of these prior art designs are difficult to install during manufacture, and almost impossible to replace when they get damaged or worn with age. Replacement may require removal and rebuilding of the folding door structure.
Further complications derive from the particular construction of the door. Generally, two types of folding doors are found in conventional use. One type employs a lazy-tong framework covered on each side by a flexible sheet of cloth, vinyl, or the like. The other type employs a plurality of hinged solid panels constructed of laminated wood and hinged with vinyl stips. On this latter type it is difficult to hide the sewing or stapling attachment of conventional sweep strips.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a skirt or sweep strip assembly for use with an accordion folding door.
Another object is to provide a skirt assembly which insulates against the transmission of air, odors, heat, light and sound.
Yet another object is to provide a sweep strip which is easy to install during manufacture and easy to replace.
A further object is to provide a skirt assembly for use with a vertically hinged solid panel accordion folding door which enhances the visual appearance of the door.
Another object is to provide a skirt assembly which is symmetrical, strong and durable and does not interfere with the normal operation of the door to which it is attached.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention and the manner in which they are accomplished will become apparent in the following specification and claims.